Hanging By  A Moment
by SundayStormsx
Summary: Sharpay thought she had it all; a wonderful husband Troy Bolton whom she loved more then anything and 2 perfect kids, Jackson 'Jack' 5 and Lily 3. Her little family was truly her world but lately things had become imperfect.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been like mia for months and haven't updated my other story which I apologise for but I've decided to write another story whilst trying to finish the other one.

Summary:

Sharpay thought she had it all; a wonderful husband Troy Bolton whom she loved more then anything and 2 perfect kids, Jackson 'Jack' 5 and Lily 3. Her little family was truly her world but lately things had become imperfect.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Jack Bolton was kicking the back of his mother's chair and whining. "Jackson Bolton! Stop that right now!" Sharpay told Jack, looking at him in the rear-view mirror of the car. The 5 year pouted in annoyance and slouched down in his car seat. Sharpay had to pick up her son from school early the young boy had been in a fight with another student and was suspended for the day because of it.

As she arrived home she told Jack he wasn't allowed to watch TV or play any games for the night the little boy was less then happy about it and had stomped upstairs to his room in a huff. Sharpay went into the living room to talk to Troy, but to her surprise her husband wasn't in there. She shook her head as she looked at the coffee table, it had a empty beer cans and vodka bottles. A sound from out in the backyard caught her attention and she went outside to investigate. Troy was out there destroying a kid's basketball hoop.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked Troy.

Troy tossed the broken toy aside without a care, and turned to look at his wife "Where did he get the hoop?" he questioned a little slurred in his speech.

"You're bestfriend got it for him." She replied annoyed that he was getting drunk again, she was also angry with him for destroying their son's toy.

"Well you can tell Chad not to bother getting him basketball related things." Troy made very clear.

"Jack loves basketball Troy, you know that!" She sighed.

"I don't want him playing!" Troy spat as he turned his wheelchair and went back inside the house.

Sharpay followed him inside shaking her head "Sober Up!" Troy ignored her demands, and grabbed a beer from the kitchen side before making his way back to the living room and slumping onto the couch.

For a second Sharpay wondered how her life had gotten like this. A few months ago everything was perfect Troy was playing for the NBA with his dream team, the LA Lakers. Sharpay was living her dreams, and was running her own clothing line. Their marriage was everything they expected it to be and they were also blessed with 2 wonderful children who meant the world to them. But one thing had changed it all, Troy had been in a car accident and his lower spine had been damaged because of it. He was under strict orders to stay in the wheelchair for a couple of months to allow his spine to heal properly. Which meant no basketball for awhile. That part hadn't bothered him that was until the doctor's told him he may never be able to play basketball again. Ever since then Troy's behaviour and attitude had completely changed, he'd become a drunken wreck and it was tearing the family apart.

Later on in the evening Sharpay was laying down in bed reading a book. Both the kids were asleep and she thought Troy would be too since the last time she checked on him, he was passed out from the drinking. Breaking noises pulled her attention away from the book, Troy was obviously downstairs smashing things up in a mood. She sighed shaking her head both Jack and Lily had ran into the master bedroom their father's outburst had woke them up and scared them. Sharpay pulled up the covers letting both her kids climb into bed with her.

"When is Daddy going to get better?" Jack sadly asked.

"I don't know." Sharpay answered kissing both her children's foreheads.

"He's scary when he's mad." Lily mumbled with a yawn as she rested her head against her mother.

Sharpay softly stroked her hair "I know baby just ignore Daddy he's being silly, but you two need to go back to sleep now okay?"

"Can we sleep in here?" Lily asked her eyes were half closed and she was ready to fall asleep at any second.

Sharpay nodded and turned off the bedside lamp laying down with them. Jack and Lily fell asleep quickly after that but Sharpay couldn't sleep she had so many thoughts racing through her mind. She was wondering how long Troy could keep this behaviour up, She was starting to grow tired of it and couldn't take much more of it any longer.

* * *

><p>First chapter done please review and I'm going to try keep on top of this story and update as often as I can.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy groaned loudly as he was woken up that next morning. The sound of his kids playing had pulled him from his slumber. He slowly opened his tired eyes and looked over to were the two young children were playing. They've been told by their mother to go play whilst she'd cleaned up the mess they'd made from breakfast this morning.

"What are you two doing?" Troy asked his head was pounding. He definitely had a hungover from the drinking last night and loud noises wasn't helping it at all.

"Playing." Jack shrugged as he spun his toy car around.

Troy sighed "Well can you keep the noise down?"

"Why?" Lily questioned confused looking up at her Father, her blue eyes glistening.

Troy rubbed his aching head and groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for this "Because I'm trying to sleep okay?"

"You sleep alot Daddy." Lily was yet again confused. The little girl couldn't work out why her Dad slept all day, she thought nap times were for babies and little kids, not for adults.

Troy sat up abit and looked directly at Jack and Lily "I can sleep as much as I want!"

"Mama was right you are silly." Lily said as she turned her attention back to her doll.

Troy was about to reply to Lily when Sharpay walked into the room. She'd finished cleaning the kitchen and was ready to take the kids to school. "You two ready to go?" She asked her children they both nodded and ran off to get their coats. Sharpay didn't bother speaking to Troy, she was still angry with him for the outburst he'd had last night.

The car ride to the school didn't take long. Sharpay dropped both of the kids at each of their classes, kissed them goodbye and told them she'd be back to pick them up later.

Once Sharpay arrived back at the house she headed straight for the kitchen. She'd had an idea on the way home she was going to dispose of Troy's alcohol stash. She opened the fridge and pulled out the six packs of beer and one by one poured them down the sink before throwing the cans into the recycling bin. She figured if Troy stopped drinking it could help him on the road to recovery. Which she hoped would happen soon.

Troy walked into the kitchen witnessing what she was doing with his booze and he was less then happy about "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've had enough Troy, You getting drunk all the time and lashing out I can't take anymore of this it needs to stop!" She sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" He questioned.

Sharpay turned around and faced him slightly confused "Get what exactly?"

"I'm a fucking failure! I've messed up my own god damn life, I caused that accident that night I had too much to drink but decided I was capable of driving home anyway. If I'd gotten a lift like people told me too I wouldn't be confined to this fucking wheelchair. And I'd still be playing basketball. It's like I'm being punished can't you see it? I'm nothing now!"

Sharpay shook her head in complete disbelief "So this is you punishing yourself for not getting a taxi that night? Just because you can't play Basketball Troy doesn't mean your life is over it's just a freaking sport, it's not the end of the world!"

"Basketball isn't just a sport it's the only thing I've ever been freaking good at it's who I am, it's where I belong damn it!" He spat.

"So what, you're just going to continue sitting in that chair getting drunk and watching reruns of your old basketball games wishing you were still there?"

He shrugged "It's certainly better then facing reality that's for sure."

Sharpay couldn't believe the words coming out of her husbands mouth "Wow Troy that's pathetic this seriously needs to stop I don't like this alcoholic jerk you've become, and our kidsdon't like it either!"

"Well he isn't going anywhere." Troy responded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes "You need to sort your life out Troy, or I will be going somewhere. Jack and Lily too."

Sharpay couldn't bear to stay in the house any longer after her fight with Troy so she arranged to have coffee with her sister in law Gabriella Montez. Well it was now Gabriella Evans after she'd married Sharpay's brother Ryan a few years ago. The two met up in Starbucks, it was their favourite coffee place to go everytime they met up. They got a table in the corner of the coffee place and sat down with their drinks.

"So Troy's getting worse?" Gabriella questioned as she took a sip of her vanilla latte.

"I think worse is an understatement, he refuses to even try getting out of that chair and attempting to walk. It's been 3 months since the accident the Doctor's have even recommended he do little exercises to get his back into shape but he just won't. He can't stand the idea of not being able to play basketball for his team. He just sits around all day and getting drunk It's driving me nuts." Sharpay sighed.

"Maybe you should get him some help. Arrange for him to talk to someone like a counsellor staying in that chair isn't doing him any good or maybe he could go to a meeting for Alcoholics, He's clearly become addicted to booze." Gabriella suggested

Sharpay thought about it for a second debating whether she should recommend the idea's to her husband or not. "I don't know Troy would flip if I even suggested the idea. He seems to think he doesn't have a problem with Alcohol. As for trying to get him out of that chair and exercising well that's not going to happen anytime soon either."

"The guy flipped out because you poured his beer down the drain he's definitely got a problem." Gabriella spoke.

"This is just one big mess." Sharpay groaned.

Gabriella bit her lip wondering if she should even suggest what she was about to say but she decided to anyway. "Well If things get too out of hand you could always leave him."

"I sort of threatened him with leaving earlier. But I don't think I actually could do that I love him regardless of what he's going through, he's still my husband." Sharpay responded.

Gabriella nodded understanding fully she knew how much Troy and Sharpay loved eachother. She was hopeful they'd be able to pull through what they were going through at the moment. "Maybe take a break from him then? You, Jack and Lily could always come stay with me Ryan and the kids we'd love to have you."

"I might just take you up on that offer at some point." Sharpay sighed.

Later that afternoon Sharpay went to the school to pick up her 2 children. She collected Jack from his classroom first then headed over to Lily's. The little girl smiled when she saw her mother and ran over to hug her.

"Mommy, look I drew you a painting." Lily smiled as she moved away from the hug and handed Sharpay the picture.

Sharpay took the picture and looked at it smiling Lily had painted the family "It's beautiful baby, we'll hang up on the fridge when we get home okay."

"Yay." Lily giggled.

"So what do you two want for dinner?" Sharpay asked her kids. She was now in the car heading home and needed some ideas on what she could do the two little ones for Dinner.

"McDonald's." Jack spoke straight away.

Sharpay shook her head "Take away's are for the weekends Jack not weekdays uh, how about Fish Fingers and chips?"

"Yeah." Both Jack and Lily spoke at the same time.

"Mommy?" Jack spoke he wanted to talk to his Mother before they got home and thought now would be the perfect time to do so.

"Yeah baby?" Sharpay answered.

"I don't want to play Basketball anymore I rather play Soccer instead."

"Oh." Sharpay responded confused "How come?"

"Basketball makes Daddy sad." Jack replied to which Sharpay sighed. It wasn't fair her 5 year old son wanted to quit a sport he loved just to make his father happy.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I'm glad you liked it and hoped you enjoyed this chapter too. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
